karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Yogi
|gender = Male |birthday = February 11th |age = 21 |height = 181 cm (5'11") |weight = |hair color = Gold |eye color = Violet |blood type = B |affiliation = Circus |occupation = Nyanperowna Mascot Second Ship's Fighter |status = Alive |relatives = Miumarie (Sister, deceased) Rimhakka's king (Father, deceased) |manga debut = Chapter 4 |anime debut = Episode 1 |va = |image gallery = yes }} is a Circus Second Ship's Fighter and Hirato's subordinate. Appearance Yogi is a tall young man with messy gold hair and violet eyes. He wears a white allergy patch on his left cheek, and if removed under certain circumstances it causes his hair to change to silver and his alter ego, Silver Yogi, to emerge. He's mainly seen in a long-sleeved yellow shirt with two red stripes on the left arm, torn in several places. The bottom tears into two long strips that almost touch the ground. He wears green cargo pants and long brown boots that go past his calves. Personality Yogi is an eccentric man who always retains a bright disposition. Despite his age, he tends to act like a child; he's child-like, rather than childish sassy ''as well as '''flaming homosexual'. He is often very cheerful, however he becomes worried very easily like whenever Gareki insults him. When his allergy patch is removed under certain circumstances he becomes extraordinarily violent and powerful, changing him into "Silver Yogi", his split personality/alter ego. In this form, he seems to forget who the people he met while he was normal. He tends to get along well with everyone, especially children because of his playful nature. Highly compassionate, Yogi cherishes his friends and gets very worried whenever they're in danger, as shown when Nai and Karoku were missing. He is the person behind Nyanperona, his role during the Circus shows. Yogi absolutely loves Nyanperowna to the point that most of his belongings are Nyanperona's merchandise or from the Nyanperona clothing line, which Gareki often ridicules him for. In Episode 13, it was shown that Yogi's bed was lined with Nyanperowna plushies and pillows of all sizes and colors. Relationships Tsukumo Yogi has a close relationship with Tsukumo, being her combatant partner, and they get along well as both friends and colleagues since they were closest to each other in age on the second ship, prior to Gareki and Nai's involvement. Though their personalities contrast one another, Tsukumo knows him quite well, and is able to interpret his intentions and feelings with little conversation. There are moments when Tsukumo is shown to be able to calm an anxious Yogi. Whenever Tsukumo gets hurt, it makes Yogi become worried. Gareki At first, Gareki is cold and resistant to Yogi's cheerful attempts to get along with him. It's not uncommon for Yogi to get beaten up by Gareki, although slowly Gareki warms up to him, going as far as to protect Yogi in battle when he's worn down or defeated. Yogi is shown to be more attentive of Gareki than of others. On several occasions he has risked his life just to protect Gareki. When he becomes his violent alter ego, he saves Gareki, and is admittedly puzzled as to why he would do so. They have gay sex every night. Because of Gareki's aloof personality, Yogi constantly worries that Gareki doesn't like him. When Gareki simply refers to him by his name in episode 10,Yogi becomes elated, although he's still put down to hear Gareki considers him to be just "a person from Circus". He wants to be close to and relied on by Gareki, and is often disappointed when Gareki acts cold towards him. However, Gareki tends to let his guard down around Yogi, possibly more frequently than he does with Nai. Yogi is the first person to have seen Gareki cry. In addition, Yogi is seen always wearing the purple bracelet Gareki won for him in a shooting game. When Gareki leaves for Kuronomei, Yogi gives him a stuffed Nyanperowna and tells him, "When you feel lonely, talk to him as if you were talking to me." He likes Gareki's company, as in Chapter 75 he says, "Gareki-kun can have a fresh start on his stu-- I'm lonely.". He then continues and says that he understands why Gareki is leaving, but Yogi thinks he's being selfish, since it's "Gareki-kuns dream," and he "Can't think like that." Yogi then tells Tsukumo "When I think about the fact that once again I won't be able to see him or talk to him...", and she then cuts him off (stopping him from telling her that he's clearly in love with Gareki) and reminds him of emails (texts) and phone calls. Yogi then barges into Gareki's room and asks (in his loud manner, waking Gareki up from his sleep) as to why he never gets replies, whereas everybody else does. When Nai and Karoku go missing from the ship, Yogi is the one who talks to Gareki on the phone, telling him to trust them to find Nai and trying to assure him everything will be alright. When Gareki himself goes missing from Kuronomei, in Chapter 51, Yogi urgently begs Hirato to allow him to leave immediately to look for Gareki. When Hirato allows Yogi and Tsukumo to take the old doctor from Research Tower with them to Satanika where Gareki is, and suggests Nai and Karoku may also be there, the duo nearly knock Jiki over running through the halls. Nai Yogi often refers to him endearingly as "Nai-chan". Yogi thinks of Nai as a sort of younger sibling. With their naivety and bubbly personality, they get along well, and they both enjoy playing together and collecting Nyanperowna items. Yogi is very protective of Nai and will defend him at any costs. He finds Nai's innocent personality to be very cute and lovable, and likes to hug him often. Hirato Yogi was saved by Hirato and the rest of Circus when he was little and in captivity. He and Hirato maintain an informal relationship with each other despite their rankings. Hirato greatly enjoys teasing Yogi, though he also respects Yogi's capability as a Circus member, constantly entrusting him with missions. For as yet unknown reasons, silver-haired Yogi seems to hate Hirato, even going so far as to attack him on sight. Kiichi and Jiki Yogi is nervous around Kiichi and Jiki because they're so professional, and Kiichi enjoys berating him. He thinks so ill of them that (in episode 10) he says that he's sure that Nai and Gareki are being bullied in Airship one. He and Kiichi have a rather antagonistic relationship as they often argue when they see one another. On the other hand, he is on more civil terms with Jiki, who is more subtle with his insults. Akari Yogi is terrified of Akari as a result of the surgeries he performed on Yogi when he was little regarding his other personality, Silver Yogi. Akari performs constant checkups on him to make sure that he takes his medicine, although Yogi avoids them to the best of his capability. In Episode 10, Yogi is seen trying to run away from Akari using the window, only to be delayed enough by the nurse for Akari to drag him back himself. Whenever he's around, Yogi's normally cheerful and laid-back personality disappears, and he becomes more formal and anxious. He's always cautious to avoid Akari's reprimands, and stares at Akari's feet because he's too afraid to have his eyes meet Akari's. In fact, he stares at Akari's feet so often that he's able to recognize him by just his shoes. Akari is easily annoyed when dealing with Hirato and Tsukitachi, both of whom constantly tease the pink haired doctor. Yogi often complains how scary Akari is after having dealt with one of the two, and the at research tower staff inwardly complain about how unprofessional it is that Akari takes his frustrations with the two captains out on the blonde. In Chapter 10 of the manga, Yogi tells Nai and Gareki, "Over and over again, I had to drink this really awful medicine! That guy didn't give me anesthesia first, so I screamed, and he put a towel in my mouth..." These comments about the doctor are not included in the anime. In Chapter 25, Yogi is seen begging Gareki to comfort him after a particularly scary encounter with the doctor, who was even more upset with him for escaping his hospitalization after the events on Rinoll and running off to Vinto. In Chapter 51, Akari tells the old doctor when they go to Satanika that if something disasterous occurs to use Yogi as a human shield. Yogi replies with "Leave it to me, doctor. I will do my best to be a human shield!" and the old doctor scolds Akari for hurting Yogi's feelings. When Akari moves toward Yogi, stating, "This is your duty. You have any problems with it?" Yogi begins whimpering, "Akari's coming this way! So frightening!" In Episode 4, Chapter 11, after Iva rescues Gareki from the Varuga that attacked him in the Niji Forest, Akari believes there's a 70% chance Yogi and Gareki are dead, with a 30% chance of them being alive. When the three of them (Yogi, Gareki, and Iva) return at about the same time Akari is weighing their statistics, Yogi runs to Akari, exclaiming, "Sensei, I'm sorry I hated you!" Akari's response is a cold, "I see, so you hated me?" Interestingly, silver-haired Yogi shows none of his golden-haired counterpart's fear towards Akari. He teases Akari, but is obedient in following his orders in dealing with the enemy. He only rebels when Akari tries to make him take his medicine to repress his consciousness in Score 60. Iva Yogi admires Iva for her tough attitude and finds her to be a reliable older sister, calling her 'nee-san'. He seems to look up to her despite her constant mistreatment of him. Miumarie Yogi loved his little sister very much and ,in his childhood, spent alot of his free-time with her, playing tag, Hide and Seek and going out exploring. After Kafka's annihilation of Rimhakka, Yogi, being the only surviving test-subject, is strapped to his surgery bed and forced to watch a video where she is torn to shreds (all while pleading for his help) in order to prove his superiority. This event traumatized Yogi to the point of obtaining amnesia and was also what enabled his Split personality to manifest. Silver Yogi, who retains his other self's memories, is seen crying in his sleep when dreaming about it. Yogi still believes his family is alive, since he was told by circus that he joined them to protect it. Abilities Although he repeatedly states that he's afraid in battle, he's a skilled fighter. Silver Yogi is much more powerful and aggressive than normal Yogi during battle. Weapon His weapons are two thorn-like épées. Dornen Kiste (Wall of Rose) Yogi's special attack. The name means Thorn Box in German. Vase (Grow) His second attack. Also with German pronunciation ("Va̲se"). Flight Like most of the Circus member Yogi can fly at a certain speed though it has yet to be shown if his ability has certain limits. -Spoilers are up to Score 62-63 which are not translated into English yet! History The prince and sole survivor of a massacre that destroyed his country (Rimuhakka) when he was ten, Kafka scientists implanted Cradle cells into him as an experiment. The only reason Yogi was able become a post-human without turning into a Valga(Varuga was because Yogi's body naturally contained a high concentration of Cradle cells, as Rimuhakku was the origin for natural Cradle cells. Among all people, the royal family had the highest amount of Cradle cells, making them brilliant fighters. Therefore, the Cradle cells coexisted with Yogi's own cells. It gradually developed a split personality somehow who is known as Silver Yogi. For some time, Yogi was imprisoned in the laboratory alone, and slaughtered all the scientists and wrecked the whole facility after being shown a video of the destruction of his country and his younger sister being flung up in the air by a red tornado. 16 year old Tsukitachi and Hirato on a Circus search and rescue mission managed to find him in the destroyed laboratory among all the corpses, floating in the air, unable to control his powers. At first, Yogi attempted to kill them out of fear but Hirato managed to subdue him. Hirato identified him as Rimuhakku's prince based on the information they had received, and eventually Yogi stopped resisting. Another theory which may or may not be very important to the development of his alter-ego is the Incura cell within his bracelet- which gives him power. His powers run amok when he doesn't have the "allergy patch" Akari gives him, either because his body loses control of the Valga cells, and/or because he loses control of the Incure cell in his Circus I.D.. Since then, Yogi stayed with Circus and he grew up to be one of second ship's fighters. Silver Yogi Rather playful but powerful, Silver Yogi is Yogi's split personality who is made up of the Cradle cells which were implanted into him 11 years ago when Yogi was 10 years old. Silver Yogi has a darker, more aggressive personality than Yogi, taking delight in battling which he considers to be 'playing'. He seems to be more childish than Yogi, as he gets angry when other people won't play with him and insults them loudly when they do so. He constantly is looking for playmates, noticeably Varuga and Nai. However, when Nai did not play with him, he attempted to harm Nai by flinging him across the room. Take note that Silver Yogi is the fan nickname for him and in canon, only Tsukitachi mentions this name in a conversation with Hirato in Score 67. Otherwise he is addressed as Yogi or mentioned as silver-haired Yogi. In Score 67, Hirato says that Research Tower does not allow Yogi's Cradle personality to be named because he cannot be defined as a real existence. Silver Yogi manifests whenever Yogi's allergy patch is taken off. He cannot take over for too long or else he will exhaust and potentially kill his vessel in the process due to his post-human level of energy consumption. While Yogi had forgotten his life as a prince and his country due to the trauma, Silver Yogi still remembers these past events. It has been revealed that like Yogi, Silver Yogi hates to hurt other people because he feels hurt himself. After he defeated Peka, it was shown that his hands were trembling afterwards though he brushed it off. After he accidentally broke Yukkin, he was taken aback by how much Nai was crying and injected himself with Akari's sleeping medicine to run away. It was shown in a physical manifestation of Yogi's mind that Silver Yogi was sitting with his head in his lap, looking upset. Yogi comes up to him and gently says "Hurting other people hurts you as well, right?" Yogi adds that he will apologize to everyone in Silver Yogi's stead. However, it should be mentioned that Yogi does not remember what transpires when Silver Yogi is in control. It should also be noted that Yogi, though he is able to talk to him in his mind while unconscious, does not remember Silver Yogi's existence within himself. He does, however, seem to remember whatever conversations he had with the Silver Yogi, as he immediately apologized to Nai and Gareki when he was conscious, stating that "Somehow I feel like... I needed to apologize no matter what..." Though he doesn't remember Silver Yogi's actions, Yogi is acutely aware of some things that occur during the time that Silver Yogi is in control of his body. This is proven as he doesn't remember what happened to Yukkin and he's told that the snowman had been sent to Research Tower for an upgrade and maintenance, but he remembers Gareki's arm having been injured and that it pained him to see Gareki hurt, but when Gareki asks, "You mean you could see it?" he acts confused. Trivia *The "yo" in his name means participate in, give, award, impart, provide, cause and "gi" means ceremony, rule, affair, case, a matter in Japanese. *When Yogi introduces himself he calls himself a "sparkling prince" it could be foreshadowing for the revelation that he is an actual prince. *He likes all the memebers of the ship yet he has a soft spot for Gareki and strives to make Gareki like him as a friend and more. *His younger sister is named Miumarie. It is Miumarie's death which caused Silver Yogi's personality to manifest, as Yogi could not handle the memory of watching his sister die. *The quote he yells before a fight, is actually something Hirato wrote for him. However he grew to like it and now it is both his and Nyanperona's catchphrase. *He hates fights and Akari-sensei. *His favorite food is chocolate and candy bars. His least favorite is green peppers and carrots. *He likes working as Nyanperona. However, he always feels sad when it is time to part with children. *He finds both Nai and Gareki to be cute and likes to hug them often (though he is often beat up by Gareki for it). *His bed is full of Nyanperowna plushies and pillows. He also wears Nyanperona pajamas and underwear. *He was modified into a Post-Human by Kafka as a child *He is one of the strongest Post-Humans ever created, but due to the mental trauma he suffered he is unable to use his powers to a full extent until he accepts his memories. * Yogi is an aquarius. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Circus Second Ship Category:Characters Category:Needs Help